Raven in The Pale
by AbsenceOfTruth
Summary: Unable to handle being around familiar places with familiar faces after the loss of the one closest to him. Tsukune tries to find a new and peaceful life in Shinto Teito but fate has other plans for the second-born Vampire. OUT OF HIATUS
1. Prologue

Eternal Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Sekirei, obviously. This is soley for entertainment purposes and I make no profit from these writings.

"Taking over the dying flames, you were with me, then and always.."

Chapter 1. The Beginning and The End

"I'll always love you, Tsukune." Moka's weak face dirty and bloody as she looked at her beloved companion.

He had gotten to her too late, the ultimate irony. All he had ever wanted was to protect her and now that he finally had the means to do so, he failed her. Her fight with Alucard had dealt her a fatal blow.

He stares at his love with wide eyes, tears rolling down his face.

"I will.. Always be with you, yet I'm sorry.. I never showed you how much your friendship and love means to me, Tsukune" As she said this her eyes started to become heavy, The feeling of a deep sleep starting to take over.

He was in deep denial about what his eyes were seeing. Inner Moka had always been so strong and confident. To see her in such a broken state was wrong.

Like a songbird with its wings cut, never again to feel the wind beneath its wings or taste the freedom of flight.

"Don't!- Don't give up, Moka-San. You can't give up on me! W-We're supposed to finish this together!" Tsukune was trying to stop the bleeding from her wounds, her blood warm and wet on his hands.

The smell might've been overpowering, had they been in any other situation but he barely noticed it, fear for Moka taking the forefront of his mind.

Moka smiled, it was such a bitter sweet thing and it broke his heart to see it on her usually lovely face, full of life. "We.. Will, You can.. finish this, my love." With those final words Moka closed her eyes to the world

And in his own way, So did Tsukune...


	2. 1,000 Shards

"If only I could clear my eyes, then I might breathe once more. Then I might breathe again..."

Chapter Two

1000 Shards

He had finished what they had both set out to do from the start. Alucard had met his end at the hands of Tsukune and his newly found Shinso strength.

It was finally over and yet, he could not enjoy it, he could not fully realize the accomplishment after so much loss.

"There are no victors in a war"

The phrase came unbidden in his thoughts. He never understood what it meant until now. Sadness becomes a part of either side, no one is spared from the grief of friends and lovers lost.

He realized early on in a moment of self-reflection that with each kill he made and each death he suffered, a part of him would die. For he had become the very thing which he fought.

Truthfully, It's been said that in order to kill a monster, you have to become one.

Standing on a cliff high above the sea, Tsukune Aono contemplated his existence. All the while, the waves were calling him.

The Shinso Vampire wondered idly if the fall would kill him before the water did, Soon realizing that there are few ways for a Shinso to meet their end and it would just cause him extreme pain at most.

Chuckling darkly, he came to the conclusion that even death has been denied to him now. It seemed fate was not done toying with his life.

He thought he caught a flash of silver on the beach at the foot of the cliff. The thought of Moka following it. He still couldn't accept her own fate, he wouldn't.

To have been chasing a dream in the dark for so long, only to have it snatched away the moment you reached its warm light was too much for his mind to comprehend. He felt lost and helpless.

He couldn't face his friends, they reminded him too much of better times. Their bond withered and tainted at the loss of innocence throughout their journey. He felt an overpowering need to get away from it all. But could he leave this life in search of a new one? Could he even call it a life after leaving so much behind?

He's sure the girls would understand in the end. They had been understanding and supportive of him and his choices thus far.

The only thing stopping his train of thought was the idea of saying goodbye. He was no good at it... Especially after losing Moka.

Maybe he could be selfish, just this once and do whatever pleased him? He deserved that much after all he's gone through. The right to make his own choice in his dark times.

He fingered the rosary dangling from his hand. A gift from Moka that she had planned on giving him after their victory. It was a beautiful silver rosary in the form of a chain around his wrist. He hadn't felt the need to remove it and so he had no idea if it would come off at will.

He recalled a certain memory of one of the few conversations he had with inner Moka

FLASHBACK

Tsukune was thrown against a tree, the force making it groan and tremble violently. Moka always held back her true strength when sparring but her blows still packed a punch.

As he started to get up on all fours, coughing and gasping. He asked, "Why k-keep wasting your time by.. training me Moka-san? It's obvious I've reached my limit" He could hear her footsteps coming towards him but he still hadn't caught his breath.

She responded by delivering a hard smack across his face. Her beautiful face etched with annoyance and disappointment.

"You must never be ashamed to be who you are Tsukune-kun, I would not let anyone other than my equal be my companion in a fight" Moka chastised him after the moment of weakness.

He had failed to land a single punch on her after an especially rigorous training session.

His eyes showed shock and pleasant surprise. He'd never heard her speak so passionately about him. He immediately felt shame for questioning his worth and finally stood back up. A new confidence holding his shoulders up and filling him with strength.

"O-of course! I'm sorry Moka-San, I will try harder. I promise never to give up again!" This caused a small smile to appear on her face and a light red dusting to appear on her pale cheeks.

"You'd best not forget your place again Tsukune-kun!" She said while preparing herself for another bout

FLASHBACK END

It was one of the very few times he remembered inner Moka giving him a complement and showing her respect for him. It also helped him realized that his dream of truly being able to stand by her could become reality, if he remained persistent and patient. He never showed her any weakness after that.

Now, as he felt the breeze being carried by the never ending motions of the sea, he smelled the fresh ocean air and came to the conclusion that as a tribute to her memory he would go out into the world and try to give shape to his currently amorphous life.

He breathed once more before turning around and walking away from the view of a setting sun being reflected by the ocean, a wavering radiant...

(A week later)

Tsukune finds himself boarding a plane, having set everything up for his trip and notifying only Issa Shuzen of his departure. His bond with the elder vampires family obligating Tsukune to at least give him notice.

He really wanted to make as small of an exit as possible.

He'd told the girls of his need to be alone with his family as a cover story for the whole ordeal. He wanted to spare them as much hurt as possible and so he was extremely reluctant to tell them of his true intentions of moving away. He still wasn't sure exactly how long he would be away or if he even intended to come back.

Finding his assigned seat, he sits down while nervously toying with the rosary on his wrist. He's been having second thoughts. Maybe he's behaving irrationally? What if this is just running away from his demons?

Squashing down those thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time, he stares out into the horizon. "No" he thinks, "If Moka-San has taught me anything, it's to follow your instincts.."

Reaffirming his decision, He stares at the sun slowly rising over the morning clouds.


	3. Worse than Evil

"The only thing worse than Evil, is apathy..."

Chapter 3. Worse than Evil

"Go and see them for yourself" Those were the words Minaka offered her when she sardonically questioned him if all humans were wastes of flesh.

Most of her brethren worried over when they would be released, finding their destined mate being the primary goal in their mundane lives.

A polar opposite, She never worried, so much as anticipated when she would jump back into battle. Selfish ambition and Bloodlust being the pinnacle of her existence. Truly, the sekirei plan to her was just a way of breaking in her new nodachi.

Standing on the edge of a tower, high above the streets of Shinto Teito. Karasuba, The Black Sekirei looked down at all the ants going about their business. One as unremarkable as the other, none being able to amount to anything close to be called her ashikabi.

'Am I supposed to find my supposed destined one amongst this trash?' She scoffed while shaking her head at the thought.

The midday sun high in the sky, she could see everything in sharp clarity. From a boy finding out he failed his entrance exam amongst a crowd of students, to a motorcyclist speeding down the street and almost crashing into a white limo. She found amusement in watching their daily strifes.

The Black Sekirei has tasted defeat before, Not in combat but in matters of the heart. It's because of this reason that she's lost her way, even if she herself doesn't realize it...

But they say victory is sweetest after having known defeat.

Suddenly, she felt a faint flash of heat coming from the direction of one of the city's more active zones. 'What is this?' Her eyes narrow and a faint snarl starts forming on her lips. 'It can't be!' She thinks to herself.

She refused to be effected by such emotions as the ones being stirred in her heart at the sensation.

Her grip on her nodachi tightening until her knuckles whitened from the pressure, she leapt towards the direction of this insult. One thought on her mind, the thought of death.

TSUKUNE

He yawned as he disembarked from his flight, the trip having exhausted him with errant thoughts and lapses of boredom. He hailed a taxi as he exited the front doors of the airport, the sun blinding him momentarily, his vision adjusts as he takes in what he can see of the city. A tall dark tower being the spotlight of the city's horizon.

The taxi driver turns in his seat and offers a kind smile, "Where ya headed son?"

"Uh.. Just drive me around popular parts of the city. I want to get a feel of it" Tsukune's face showing indecision as he realizes he doesn't know much about this city or where he can even get a hotel room.

"Sure thing, boss! By the way, I'm Kadoko" He says while looking at the rear view mirror.

"Tsukune.." He replied curtly, not wanting to make friends just yet.

"Ah, nice to meet you Tsukune-kun! What brings you to this fine city? Business or pleasure?" His question catching him off guard Tsukune isn't quite sure what to say.

"Pleasure, I guess. I'm just here to take in the sights" It wasn't a complete lie. He was interested in seeing more of the city and with its size he's sure it had a lot to offer.

"Oh, so you're touring? Well, you couldn't have picked a better place! Allow me to welcome you to Shinto Teito!"

"Thank you, Kadoko-San" His eyes drawn to all the new restaurants and shops as they flew by. A comfortable silence filling the cab, with the stereo faintly playing a melody. Kadoko's chipper attitude had a calming effect on Tsukune as he watched the scenery pass by.

They passed an arboretum, as he caught glimpses of the people bustling about. What seemed to be an older woman dressed in a lab coat was walking around holding hands with a child whose long blonde hair almost reached her ankles.

"Strange.." He thought to himself. Guessing it was some sort of program for sick children, he let his eyes wander off into the distance.

Spotting something high in the sky Tsukune suddenly speaks up, "Can you drop me off here, Kadoko-San? I think I can find my way around now."

"Are ya sure Tsukune-Kun?" Worry In his eyes, Kadoko is reluctant to let this outsider venture out on his own. "I can have you in front of a decent hotel in a good neighborhood In less than 5 minutes!"

"No, that's quite alright, Kadoko-San. Here is fine" As he exited the cab and paid the driver with a decent tip, he was about to walk away when Kadoko called out to him.

"Tsukune-Kun! If you ever find yourself in the wind district, Visit my cousins restaurant, 'The Golden Nugget'! And tell em I sent ya, his place has some of the best food around!" Waving goodbye, Kadoko puts his cab in gear and drives off.

"Thanks", Tsukune says aloud, touched by the kind demeanor of the humble taxi driver before beginning his trek through the city streets.

The presence of danger not forgotten in his mind...


	4. Stillness In The Storm

"Deathless face alight with your smile, You asked me what I suffered, who was my cause of anguish, What would ease the pain of my frantic mind"

Chapter 4

Stillness in the Storm

He wasn't worried. After having dealt with the beast himself, Alucard, he found there aren't many things left to fear in this life but who could have followed him here? No one knew exactly where he was headed and yet here was this assassin, stalking him across the rooftops. 

His suspicions first turned towards the few remaining forces in Fairytale but he doubted they still had the resources to pull off these stunts anymore, Which just served to confound him further. As he turned into an alley and added a burst of speed to his limbs, his body moved seamlessly through the concrete maze at great speeds. All the while keeping alert of the threat behind him. 

Although he could probably deal with the problem with ease he wanted to first find out what their intentions were. He scaled a building, using his momentum to clear it in a short amount of time. As soon as he reached the top, Tsukune took cover and immediately searched out his would be assassin. 

KARASUBA 

Her legs moving at a furious pace, Karasuba bounded from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer to the source of her disturbance. She had found her body's reaction disgusting, having always sworn that she was above such delusions and so she would rectify this in the only way she knew how. 

She came to a stop at a cross section, near an arboretum. The sensation increasing noticeably. Eyes scanning the streets below, she spots a taxi coming to a stop further down the street. A man steps out into the sidewalk and a scowl appears on her face as she realizes it's indeed him, Her Ashikabi. 

His jet black hair glinting in the sunlight, while his body moves in precise, almost graceful motions. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts as her heart rate increased dramatically, he begins to walk away after a short conversation with the driver. Karasuba makes to follow him, when he suddenly disappears into an alley. 

This, she was not expecting. 

'There is absolutely no way he could've spotted me so quickly!' Getting over her initial surprise she took off after him. Coming across the path he seemed to take, searching it, she could see neither hide or tail of him. 

"Damn, What a wasted opportunity! But where could he have gone?" She wondered aloud. 

"I'm right here, Why are you following me?" 

The first thing he notices is her peculiar scent. At first glance her hair made him mistaken her for a lesser vampire, but she wasn't a monster, that much was obvious. 

She wasn't human either. 

"You're quite a sneaky rat, to be able to catch me unawares..." Turning around as she said this with a twisted smile on her face. 

Tsukune's breath caught in his throat, taken off guard by her beauty and while he liked to think he was subtle when appreciating Moka's.. physical attributes, his current ogling was almost comical, though Immediately snapping himself out of it. 'Get it together, man! She's the threat' he reprimanded himself for being distracted by something as petty as physical attraction. Clearing his thoughts he asked, "Who are you?" 

Trying to find any tell tale signs of her possible organization, he took in her all black ensemble. Stockings, a sinfully sexy miniskirt, and a tight leather top with a grey haori that she wore almost like a cape. The blade she had holstered at the hip giving her violent demeanor an even deadlier appearance. He noticed an odd bird shaped symbol on either side of the haori's shoulders, Not recognizing the insignia he added suspiciously, "Who do you work for?" 

"My, My.. Such poor manners. Perhaps I should give you a lesson in etiquette, hmm?" Even with the obvious threat her smile was still present, Her right hand moving over the hilt of her blade in a subtle gesture. 

Tsukune let out a low growl, his Shinso blood making him react instinctively to the challenge in her voice. "You would be hard pressed to try it" he ground out aggressively, a hint of his power infused in his voice. "And you'd do well to answer me when I ask you a question, Girl." 

Karasuba's eyes widened at the gall of this human, never having been spoken to like that in her time within MBI's walls, she prepared to ready her nodachi when what sounded like a sonic boom rent the air around her and she found herself sailing through the air, hearing the words 'Know your place!' Shouted at her in her free fall. 

It was a knee jerk reaction on Tsukune's part. 

His new found power making him follow his vampiric instincts and react more impulsively than he normally would, taking him by surprise almost more so than the woman. At least he wasn't unsealed, currently he didn't completely trust himself while in his true form, still not having spent enough time learning to control it. 

Sighing at his situation, he dived after her. Catching her before she crashed into a concrete pillar and possibly bringing down the building, he landed hard on the ground. Taking a breath to compose himself, he looked down at his cargo noticing her face was wrought with pain, the image stirring something deep within him before jumping back into the air and taking off to the nearest safe location to check her condition. 

Setting her down in one of the city's many dark alleyways, he did a quick once over of her physical condition, The basic medical training he felt the need to learn throughout his adventures kicking in. Hissing at the sign of broken ribs, he realized he had quite possibly done more damage than he first thought. 

Hearing a whimper come from the woman, he felt true regret at causing her such pain, regardless of any threats. He suddenly jerked as a piece of information came back to him..

The healing powers of the Shinso blood.

He recalled Issa's explanation of using this method to give someone life energy, the main foundation of the concept was the honest intent to save the persons life. At the time the knowledge had effected him negatively, realizing he could have saved Moka from her fate if he had just done the research himself beforehand but Issa assured him the information was seldom known, even amongst the elders, The Shinso bloodline shrouded in secrecy. Now he was a bit relieved to know this about himself. 

Swallowing the ache he felt in his throat at the thought, he focused on the task at hand. Calling his fangs forth, he bit into his wrist, holding it over her wounds as his blood mixed with hers. He immediately heard her pulse beat with more strength and smiled softly to himself at his apparent success. 

Realizing she wasn't completely out of the woods yet, he gathered her back up in his arms before taking to the sky once more, searching out the nearest hospital. His body coming to a stop at a vantage point atop a great ornate cathedral, his sharp eyes caught the words 'MBI Medical Facility' on the side of a building. Immediately, he started moving towards it, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms. 

Hours later, Karasuba awoke alone suddenly during an especially pleasurable dream, lying on a sterile hospital bed and her torso heavily bandaged to an intense feeling of ecstasy coursing through her body. After what felt like an eternity but in reality had been just a couple of minutes her body stopped writhing and she could begin to calm her breaths, she realized in a daze that there was a lingering sense of peace deep within her core, one that wasn't there before.

AN: This is my first piece of fiction, and my first try at writing a 'story'. Just had this idea pop in my head and thought I'd give it a crack!


	5. A Shade Of Gray

"I fell asleep in a world dressed in gray, Only to awake in a garden divine..."

Chapter 5. A Shade of Gray

3 years ago

"You should see it sometime Karasuba! It's really quite amazing!" Yume said as she twirled around and practically danced on the beach they were currently strolling through.

Yume was still bubbling with excitement after having visited the city of Shinto Teito for her first adjustment in MBI's labs and so they had decided to spend the rest of their free time exploring Kamikura Island.

There was a breeze in the air around the beach, specks of sand being thrown up every so often as Karasuba stared into the open ocean, wondering why it was exactly that she kept seeking interaction with The Sekirei of Light.

"I will eventually have to see it one day, Yume-san." Karasuba scoffed at her forgetfulness. "Adjustments are to be done to all of us before the game begins"

Undeterred by her response Yume gasps, "Of course! We'll all get to enjoy it, and after all the tests and adjustments, we can finally start looking for our Destined Ashikabi!" She sighed dreamily as her cheeks took on a pink tint. "I can just picture it now... What an adventure it'll be!"

There it is again, Karasuba thought with a wistful smile. Yume's never ending desire to love and to be loved. They were both as different as night and day. Maybe that is why they were always around each other, the thought struck her like a blow to the gut, but the more she followed the line of thought, the more she realized the truth in it.

It was pure physics, there can be no darkness without light and vice versa. No death without life.

Maybe this is also why little Kusano and Shiina were always joined at the hip? It was no secret that The Sekirei of Life and the Sekrei of Death had a close bond with one another, even stronger than that of a brother and sister. Perhaps it's the need to feel complete, as if their weakness' and strengths come together to form something close to perfection.

Hearing her name called, she was brought out of her thoughts, Glancing at Yume, she noticed her expression was one of concern and worry. "What is it, Yume-san?" She asked cautiously, Thinking of what would change her normally bright demeanor so quickly.

"I.. was wondering if you were also excited about finding your Ashikabi, Karasuba-san?" Yume had an almost desperate look on her face, these conversations with The Black Sekirei have always ended with failure in the past.

"Yume-san, You know very well the answer to that question. My only passion is my blade and the blood that occasionally runs off its edge..." She trailed off as she unsheathed and examined said sword, her reflection gleaming off its smooth and polished surface, a light smile forming on her face at the thought of battle.

"We are supposed to love, Karasuba-san." Yume said sadly, her words slightly wavering, feeling distraught over the words spoken by her lifelong friend. "It's what we do as Sekirei-"

"-What we do as Sekirei is fight, Yume-san. If we were meant to love these lowly creatures, we would not be at such distances when it comes to strength and power", Karasuba bit out while trying to control her temper. Her respect and fondness for Yume holding her back from reacting violently.

"Your mistake is thinking that love and strength are completely different notions, Karasuba-san!", Yume cried out, her emotions getting the better of her. "We are empowered by those we love! When a Sekirei is winged, we gain not only strength but an entirely new world, Our Ashikabi." As she says this, Karasuba scoffs while sheathing her nodachi, having heard this before on numerous occasions, but she continues softly, "Someone to learn from and discover new things with... Someone to live or die for because that is what love means, to a find something worth giving your life for." She finishes while looking sadly disappointed at Karasuba.

"Oh, Please Yume-San, spare me your childish sentiments." Karasuba smirked, seeing Yume's hurt expression, "Theyre getting quite tiresome" She continued while yawning, walking back towards the Ship, gray hair flowing in the breeze.

"One day, Karasuba", Yume muttered to herself, "One day, I'd like to see this world make you stop and stare at it in wonder."

"Onee-chan! What are you doing out here?!" A young girl bearing a striking resemblance to Yume came running down the beach, her bare feet sending mud and water flying into the air as she left a trail of tiny footprints in her wake. Launching herself into Yume, she enveloped her in a hug. "We're you swimming without me, Onee-chan?", at this she pouted adorably, her full cheeks enhancing the effect. "You promised to always tell me before going, Onee-chan!"

Yume smiled softly to herself, swallowing the bitterness she felt in her throat. There were still those that gave her hope. "Of course I wasn't swimming without you Musubi-chan, My clothes would be soaking wet!", She said while chuckling at Musubi's antics. "Now come, I have much to tell you about my trip to the city." Giving Musubi another hug before starting to walk home.

"Oh, Right! You had your Ad-just-mints today!", Musubi said as she caught up to her older sister, "Will you tell me all about it, Onee-chan? I heard it hurts when you do them", She asked worriedly, starting to bite her thumbnail out of nervous habit.

Yume's smile turned morose as she recalled her own adjustment, it wasn't the best experience but she wouldn't lie to Musubi.

"Of course Musubi-chan", She said while grabbing hold of her sisters hand. "But you have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't let anyone hurt my imouto", Yume told her while smiling warmly and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yume-chan...", Was all Musubi could think to say, touched by her words.

The Present

Takami Sahashi liked to think of herself as a level headed woman, and she had every reason to be one. She was a strong, independent woman who made a name for herself in one of the fastest growing corporations in the world.

Everyone feared her and her legendary temper when trifled with, and she had a son and daughter whose respect she commanded.

Yet she felt anything but calm at the moment.

Her brisk pace was an example of this, her shocked and somewhat mystified expression was another. She had received an urgent message from MBI early that morning, notifying her that a member of The Discipline Squad had been hospitalized, and while that had been disconcerting, The following report of it being a recently winged Karasuba is what completely blew her away.

She had to see this for herself, always having thought Karasuba would take Natsuo as her Ashikabi. 'They were perfect for each other' she thought to herself as she walked through MBI's sterile halls. 'One hates the world as much as the other' she chuckled to herself at this, allowing herself to see a bit of humor in the whole thing.

There was also the matter of finding out who exactly winged her, and what caused her to arrive at MBI's medical facility in such a state. Pushing open the door to The Black Sekirei's recovery room, she let her eyes take in the sight before her.

Karasuba was awake and sitting on her bed in a hospital gown. The bandages that had been wrapped around her torso long gone, her own healing capabilities after her intense winging speeding up the process of recovery. She seemed distracted and had a slightly confused look about her, as if she wasn't sure herself what had transpired.

"Karasuba-san, You're awake? Good.", Takami spoke as she lit a cigarette to calm her nerves and sat down in the lone chair by the bed. "Maybe you can enlighten me on why Minaka-sama is having one of his episodes because of your current... Condition." She finished succinctly.

Karasuba, who had been in deep thought, looked up as soon as Takami had spoken, almost startled by the woman's sudden appearance. "Current Condition?" She asked softly, almost to herself. "So, he did wing me..."

"Who? Who did this to you, Karasuba-san?", Thinking of a better question, she amended herself. "Better yet, How?"

The Black Sekirei smiled at Takami, Amused at what she was about to admit, "I haven't a clue, Takami-san, It's really all a blur. He wasn't exactly in a talkative mood when we met, so I didn't get much information out of him." She stood up as she talked. Going about gathering her clothes and equipment from the Disciplinary squad. "I'm still not even sure how exactly he came to wing me..."

Starting to remove her hospital gown, her naked beauty exposed itself, Showing a complete disregard for modesty in front of her long time adjuster. "As for the damage I sustained, My dear Ashikabi-kun took it upon himself to show me his more 'violent' nature.", Karasuba chuckled as she recalled their brief encounter, and developed a rare blush when she remembered the intensity of his hazel eyes and how they seemed to convey multitudes of emotions. At their initial encounter she hadn't taken the time to notice, but she had to admit, her Ashikabi was a hunk.

"Although, I'm not sure how he was able to accomplish this" She went back to her pondering while beginning to tie the top and bottom half of her outfit to her bodice, softly voicing her musings aloud "He must be human to have been able to wing me.. but his body is enhanced somehow?" She trailed off while pulling up her stockings.

"That's one thought, but where could he get such enhancements done to his body?", Takami supplied while lazily blowing rings in the air. Not at all uncomfortable around Karasuba as she changed outfits. "As far as I'm aware, MBI currently has possession of the most advanced medical technology on the planet, thanks to your ship." At this she stopped to take a deep drag from her cigarette. "Did he say anything at all?"

"And you've all put our technology to such good use." Karasuba smirked mockingly, "To answer your question, He seemed to be under the impression that I was there to assassinate him for whatever reason." She continued, recalling the questions he had asked her. "We need more information and I don't think he will be coming back here anytime soon to answer questions..." Thinking of something her expression changed to one of curiosity, "Wasn't The Fool able to get his identity from MBI's database?"

Takami put out her cigarette on the tabletop with more force than necessary, her frustration coming back to the surface. Ignoring the nickname Karasuba had taken to calling Minaka, she replied "No, Oddly enough our system wasn't able to recognize the DNA used to wing you, Karasuba-san." She paused while standing up to take her leave, Disappointed that The Black Sekirei could not shed more light on the situation. "Minaka-sama will be expecting to hear about what happened from your own lips. I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

Karasuba who'd been busy tying her nodach firmly to her hip, Grimaced, not looking forward to meeting The Game Master after suffering such a defeat, especially at the hands of a human. Regardless of the fact he happened to be her Ashikabi, she still prided herself on being one of the strongest out of all other Sekirei.

To lose a fight in such a humiliating way would have been almost too much for The Black Sekirei to bear had it been one of her sisters to triumph over her.

The only thing softening the blow to her pride was the ecstasy and overwhelming warmth she had felt during her winging. A sensation which felt far better than any she had experienced in battle.

A sensation which, suffice it to say, she was eager to experience once more...


	6. AN

Story is no longer on hiatus although I'd like to say it never was we all know this isn't true.

I've been having trouble within the family but I think it'll all work out :)

fear not, I will be updating regularly from now on

Rafael Alejo


End file.
